I Hate Deviants
by Quidell
Summary: All Android belong in a scrapheap. (Rating may change in the future.) Slow-burn romance.
1. 001

I've always dreaded the events of the future. Never taking stock on maybes or what-ifs, or promises that had any possibility of never coming true. Hope was fragile, often time misplaced. I've seen it time and time again: promises, hopes, and dreams - crushed in an instant. I feared what lied beyond that initial turning point; when the outcome wasn't what you expect or want. It frightened me.

But fear cannot feed if you give nothing in return. This was a principle I lived by, and it got me by without the inclination of devouring me whole. And with that lifestyle, I thought I was very fortunate.

I do not think such thoughts anymore.

Now, I believe I was foolish.

Such a fool.

Because living in a way that would devoid me from stepping over that paper-thin flooring that harbored the hungry monsters that live deep within my subconscious, never prepared me from the inevitable fall, where every nick and corner of my subconscious flooring that was the very basis of my principle suddenly vanished, leaving me to plunge into the jaws of my worst fears possible.

Or, walking into a room with an Android.

An Android with blood on its hands.

The blood of a little boy.

A ten-year-old boy.

My little brother.

My world.

Before I could process what had happened, there was a bullet between the eyes of the AP700, the arm that held the gun up falling to my side.

And within the gapping blue hole, between the vacant eyes of the Android, hatred bloomed, lifting me up in its large claws until I was no longer withering within my caged fears and instead, was able to reign in my former beliefs and principles till all that was left was resolve.

The resolve that all Androids belong in a scrapheap.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is a "reader-insert" (kind of) fanfic, but in first person perspective, and the reader IS female, has a family, a past, etc. She's basically borderline reader and a original character - if that makes sense xp. Of course, she won't have a name and her appearance is up to your imagination.**

 **However, I need help choosing her occupation. I know the detective gig is over-used but it'll make writing the chapters easier in the future, so if I don't get any suggestions, I'll stick with that.**

 **Of course, I can't give away the story plot to help you out in deciding what her occupation should be! Just something...serious? An occupation that'll keep me close to Connor and Hank, etc. Being a baker, for example, wouldn't work.**

 **Thanks for reading! Not expecting to get any replies yet, so don't feel obligated to comment.**


	2. 00110000 00110001 00110000 00110010

**Word Count: 1,062**

 **Published: August 29th, 2018**

 **Edit date: N/A**

 **Edited by: N/A**

 **Author's note:** Might be a little hard to read. In scripting (python) language print is written text. Anything that starts with "print(' " means that the AK800 is responding to an " input(' " . An " input(' " is someone speaking outloud.

* * *

00110000 00110001 00110000 00110010

* * *

 _RK800BIOS 8.0 Release 4.0  
COPYRIGHT 2018-2038 CyberLife  
All Rights Reserved  
Boot Up Initialized_

 _Commencing Unit Check  
[27.4.5. 77.00.00 .00.01] Test Started...  
Processing off unit  
Off unit processed.  
Processing buffer. Unit will blink...  
Buffer processed.  
_ _[27.4.5. 77.00.00 .00.01] Pass complete. (0 Errors found)_ _  
_

 _Memory Unit: Green  
Memory Capacity: Green  
Vitals: Green  
All Systems Green_

 _Loading Geographic Data  
Load complete.  
Activating IFF...  
Activation Complete._

 _Initializing Environmental Sensors...  
Initialize Complete.  
Environmental Sensors Online._

 _Initializing CyberLife Logs...  
Initialize Complete  
CyberLife Logs Online._

 _RK800 [313.248.317-51] Boot Up Complete._

 _Log 0102 Start._  
 _Log date 08/01/2038._  
 _Welcome._

 _Input('_ Boot up complete. All systems green. Zero errors reported. _')_

 _Running VoiceMatch..._  
 _VoiceMatch Complete._  
 __Owner: Andrew Peter_  
 __Date of Birth: December 2nd, 1999_  
 __Height: 5.9 ft_  
 __Weight: 162 lbs_  
 __Eye color: Blue_  
 __Hair color: Brown_  
 __Occupation: CyberLife Analysis_  
 __Status: Active_

 _Input('_ Loopbacks, Values, and Conditions are green. Backup processing is complete. Sensory inputs are green. Environmental outputs are stable. Background processes are green and stable. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Awaiting input..._

 _Input('P_ hase one complete. One-hundred percent completion rate, initiating phase two _.')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Awaiting input..._

 _Input('_ Wait, it's able to run a voice matching software? That's so cool!' _)_

 _Running VoiceMatch...  
_ _VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Owner: Lily Baker  
_ __Date of Birth: February 23rd, 2018  
_ __Height: 5.4 ft  
_ __Weight: 125 lbs  
_ __Eye color: Blue  
_ __Hair color: Blonde  
_ __Occupation: CyberLife Intern  
_ __Status: Active_

 _Input('_ Nevermind. That's kind'a creepy. How does it know that? _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Processing input...  
_ _Process complete._

 _Initializing response...  
_ _Print('Regulated under strict Data Protection Laws, CyberLife has limited access to a public government-owned database wherein allows my programing to cross-reference and match any and all outsourced data at its disposal. That includes, but is not limited to, cross-referencing voice pitch and speech patterns at a ninety-seven percent accuracy, Ms. Baker.')  
_ _Response complete._

Awaiting input…

 _Input('_ Is it suppose to talk?' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Input('_ Yes. Output is part of the BIOS and speech is an output. You would know this if you bothered to read the logs. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Input('_ So, am I just supposed to ignore that it admitted that our government is spying on us!? _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Input('_ It didn't admit to anything, Ms. Baker. It said public database, meaning it is cross-referencing data that you can easily find on the web if you look hard enough. Probably got your voice off a Youtube video or something.' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Initializing response…  
_ _Print(' Mr. Peter is correct. My programming only pulled data that can be easily accessible via the 'web'.')  
_ _Response complete._

 _Awaiting input…_

 _Input('_ See, nothing to fear. If you did not know that everything you put on the web can be easily found and recorded, then I feel sorry for you.' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Input('_ Hey! I did know that! _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Expression Input('Sigh') acknowledged.  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Awaiting input…_

 _Input('_ Moving on to Phase two, unless Ms. Baker has anything else she may want to add to the log? _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Awaiting input…_

 _Awaiting input…_

 _Awaiting input…_

 _Input('_ Of course not. Please proceed. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Input('_ Unit, what is your ID? _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Processing input...  
_ _Process complete._

 _Initializing response…  
_ _Print('Three-one-three two-four-eight three-one-seven dash fifty-one.')  
_ _Response complete._

 _Input('_ Can you move your head? _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Processing input…  
_ _Process Complete._

 _Input('_ Good. Now your eyes?' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Processing input…  
_ _Process Complete._

 _Input('_ Cervical and optical movement green. Now give me your initialization text. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Processing input...  
_ _Process complete._

 _Initializing response…  
_ _Print('I am unit ID three-one-three two-four-eight three-one-seven dash fifty-one. I am the first generation RK eight-hundred model. I am programmed with a simulation software based on the analysis of elements found at a crime scene. I am capable of reconstructing past events by cross-checking evidence at my disposal. I am also the first Android model to offer the analysis of biological evidence in real time, by direct sampling and ingestion of samples. For a more detail analysis of my capabilities, please refer to my user manual.')  
Response Complete_

 _Expression Input('Laugh') acknowledged.  
_ _Input('_ How does it direct sample evidence? Because what I'm imagining is so not appropriate on so many levels. Not unless CyberLife wants lawsuits for indecent, erm, exposure.' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Processing input...  
_ _Process complete._

 _Initializing response…  
_ _Print('I am capable of analyzing biological elements in real time by taste via my tongue, Ms. Baker.')  
_ _Response Complete._

 _Input('_ That's gonna gross a lot of people out if you don't warn them beforehand, you know. Grosses me out just thinking about it.' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Input('_ Enough! Continuing phase two. No more interruptions, Ms Baker. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Input('_ Right. Sorry. Please continue. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Awaiting input…_

 _Input('_ Continuing phase two. Unit, please-' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Expression Input('Laugh') acknowledged.  
_ _Input('_ Oh god! I can't stop imagining it sticking evidence up its -CENSOR-! AH! I can't get it out of my head! It'll put one guy and one cup to shame, that's for sure! What would you even call it?' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Expression Input('Sigh') acknowledged.  
_ _Input('_ I do not get paid enough to handle interns. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Processing input...  
_ _Process complete._

 _Input('_ Pausing phase two, taking a mandatory break at ten-hundred logged. _')  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Andrew Peter_

 _Input('_ Oh, I know what to call it! -CENSOR-CENSOR-CENSOR-! Or CENSOR-CENSOR-!' _)  
_ _Loopback VoiceMatch Complete.  
_ __Lily Baker_

 _Input('_ Unit RK Eight-Hundred is not a porn bot! End log oh-one-hundred and two, now!')

 _Initializing response…  
_ _Print(')  
_ _Response interrupted._

 _Log 0102 end.  
_ _Runtime 30 minutes.  
_ _The operation completed successfully._

* * *

Staring idly at the screen, the CyberLife lead technician shook his head in benign resignation, utterly at a loss for words.

With fatigued set densely in his limbs, the balding male rubbed the dark circles under his eyes before audibly groaning his exhaustion. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap. Sixteen hours of non-stop work for a human was too much.

"Take note," the male technician began after he pressed the log button on his terminal, his voice laced heavily with fatigue, "shorten RK800's Initiation text." And as an after thought he added, "And authorize a 1.6% raise for Andrew Peter."

* * *

00110000 00110001 00110000 00110010

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Can you imagine Connor having a user manual and him reading through that manual after becoming deviant? XD The thought of it is funny, but the execution of it will probably be more angst-y.**

 **How did you like Machine Connor's first-person chapter? He's in BIOS mode so a lot of his functions, like his personality, were on standby. I did have him make some sass remarks, but thought better of it even if they did add more to the chapter. I like to keep things as realistic and canon as possible in my stories. If you liked this, I can make more in the future when I either hit a writer's block or to fill in the space between "late" chapters. On that note, I want to try and update once a week. Or once every two-weeks depending on work and school.**

 **Oc/reader occupation is still up for debate if you want to add your two-cents to it.**

 **What ending to Detroit Become Human is your ideal ending? Markus with his successful passive demonstration ending? Connor going deviant and releasing androids from the CyberLife tower? Kara, Alice, and Luther making it to Canada via bus, or getting saved from the deconstruction camp thingy? Let me know!**

 **This literally took me an hour to format correctly on here. There's some formatting in this chapter I wanted too look a lot different, but the doc on this website thingy doesn't support the characters. UGH. Plus, when I tried to copy and paste this chapter, it didn't copy right...)**


End file.
